Before-After
by mayaoreo
Summary: Obsesinya hanyalah laboratorium, penelitian, dan penelitian. Ia tak takut apapun, hingga suatu hari keputusasaan itu menyergapnya dengan cara yang paling tidak Alfred sukai. Bahkan ketika ia bertemu dengan Arthur, ia tak bisa kabur dari sesuatu yang bernama keputusasaan. Warning Inside.
1. After and Before

Manusia adalah makhluk yang berakal budi dan mampu menguasai orang lain—sebuah individu. Tuhan menciptakan mereka dengan akal yang membedakan mereka dengan binatang. Satu hal di atas keistimewaan seorang manusia tersebut adalah hati—sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia yang dianggap sebagai tempat segala perasaan batin dan tempat menyimpan pengertian perasaan dan sebagainya. Hati inilah sumber misteri dari setiap individu. Tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu dengan pasti isi hati orang lain, termasuk tindakan atau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

* * *

_Before-After Chapter 1:_

_**Hetalia ( c ) Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Warning: USUK-centric, Fem!Japan, one sided Asakiku, AU, OC, and BL**_

_Tiap quotes yang saya ambil kebanyakan terinspirasi dari Bleach dan komik-komik lainnya. Thanks for KBBI and still, I love USUK. T_T_

_Okey, prepare yourself and enjoy reading, reader-sama~_

* * *

_**POV: Arthur Kirkland**_

"_Apa itu hati? Apakah sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadamu? Sesuatu yang kau simpan dalam otakmu? Ataukah sesuatu yang hangat saat aku menggenggam tanganmu—saat menyaksikan hembusan nafas terakhirmu?"_

.

.

.

_**Maret 2015, Manchester—Inggris.**_

Gelombang elektromagnetik itu menyadarkanku. Aroma teh yang masih baru segera menyerbu indra penciumanku. Membangkitkan gairah hidupku saat itu yang baru kembali dari alam bawah sadarku selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Kulihat satu pilar tembok di depan jendela yang terkena sinar matahari, bayangannya tepat berada di angka 7 pada lukisan jam di lantaiku. Terdengar aneh bukan ?

Kalau kita melihat sekilas ke masa lalu, jam matahari biasa digunakan oleh suku Maya dalam perhitungan waktunya. Dan arsitek sekaligus desain interior yang merancang kamarku—Francis Bonnefoy menggunakan konsep tersebut dalam merancang kamar tidurku. Hasilnya, dua buah jendela polos di arah timur dan barat dengan dua buah pilar berdiameter sebesar bola basket di masing-masing depan jendela. Dan tak lupa sentuhan artistik pelukis Matthew William di lantaiku sebagai pelengkapnya. Jangan tanya apa jam lukisan itu dapat berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak, tapi harus kuakui letak bayangan pilar temboknya selalu sama dengan jarum jam di jam tanganku.

Mereka berdua adalah dua orang _gay_ yang mengikat hubungan tak resmi mereka selama dua tahun ke dalam sebuah ikatan sakral bernama pernikahan.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku melenggang keluar. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja bar dan melihat ia di sana—hampir disetiap pagi saat aku terbangun. Ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya padaku dan menyodorkanku secangkir teh hitam yang masih hangat dan sepiring _French toast_. Kuucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Jepang yang ia balas dengan senyum malu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya wanita Asia itu saat aku memakan sarapan buatannya itu. Aku menghentikan makanku dan mengunyah sisa makanan dalam mulut—memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan pertama hari ini. Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Lebih enak dari bikinanku sendiri. Sepertinya kau sudah mulai mahir memasak, hmm?"

Ia mengangkat alis tipisnya dan seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir merah yang ranum itu. "Terima kasih. Kau terlalu memuji, Arthur-_san_." Katanya setelah menerima piring bekas _French toast_ tadi yang sudah tak bersisa. Aku menyesap tehku dan ia telah selesai mencuci piring itu saat aku meletakkan cangkir kosongku ke meja.

"Sakura, ada rencana untuk hari ini?" Aku beranjak dari kursi tinggi yang kududuki dan berjalan menghampiri gadis berusia 22 tahun itu.

Aku membantunya mengelap piring yang sudah bersih dan menaruhnya kembali di lemari penyimpanan. Mata coklat kehitaman itu menatapku sebentar dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan gelas yang sedang ia cuci sebelum ia berbicara, "Jam 10 nanti ada _technical meeting_ untuk persiapan operasi di ruang audiovisual utama, Arthur-_san_."

"Oh… persiapan operasi untuk Alfred, ya." Aku memberikan handuk kecil untuk mengelap tangannya dan kami berjalan menuju lemari buku di ruangan tengah. Sakura mencari sesuatu diantara deretan map serta berkas-berkas pasienku dan mengeluarkan sebuah map hijau dengan lambang rumah sakit tertera di depannya yang bertuliskan Alfred F. Jones pada kotak nama pasien. Aku meraihnya dan membaca riwayat kesehatan pasien yang terdapat di dalam map tersebut.

"Selamat berjuang, dok. Semoga operasi itu berhasil."

* * *

_**POV: Alfred F. Jones**_

"_Keputusasaan itu menyergapku, dengan cara yang paling tidak kusukai."_

.

.

.

_**Februari 2015, Manchester—Inggris.**_

"Jangan membantahku! Kau cukup lakukan apa yang kukatakan, Ekaterina!"

Nada gusar itu jelas membuat gadis cantik di depanku tersentak. Gadis cantik berdarah Russia itu kemudian hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan biru pekat. Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, asisten laboratorium yang baru bekerja dua minggu denganku itu menyerahkan benda di tangannya padaku.

Aku meraihnya dan mengecek kembali dengan tak sabar. Kulirik sebentar tikus putih yang berada di dalam sangkar di atas meja laboratorium yang dingin, matanya terlihat memelas. Tapi aku harus mengabaikan nurani kali ini. Apa gunanya penelitian yang sudah kurencanakan sejak kuliah ini jika harus gagal karena kasihan pada sampel percobaan?

Perlahan, kubuka sangkar tikus putih itu dan menggenggam hewan itu dengan sarung tangan karet silikonku. Kuperhatikan tikus putih itu tak berdaya dalam genggaman tanganku. Seringai kecil menghiasi wajahku saat kami bertatapan.

Tepat pada saat aku akan menyuntikkan cairan biru pekat itu ke dalam tikus puih di tanganku, getaran hebat menggangguku.

"Alfred, остерігатися! Землетрус!" Ekaterina meneriakkan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sayangnya tak kumengerti.

Seketika aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jarum suntik di tanganku terhempas ke lantai marmer—menimbulkan suara mendesis pelan. Seluruh benda di laboratorium itu bergetar cepat, beberapa tabung Erlenmeyer berjatuhan ke lantai. Disusul buku-buku dalam rak besar di depan ruangan. Kulihat Ekaterina panik, ia berusaha menjangkauku saat kulihat sebuah rak besi berisi peralatan laboratorium pecah belah jatuh ke arah Ekaterina.

"KATYA—!"

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah mati. Semuanya begitu gelap, seakan seseorang mematikan lampu dan sekujur tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tak dapat merasakan apapun atau setidaknya suhu kulitku sendiri. Namun beberapa detik berlalu aku dipaksa kembali pada kenyataan oleh suara Ekaterina yang terus-menerus memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, apakah dia menangis? Hebat juga, padahal aku tidak melihatnya dengan mataku…

_Mata?_

Aku yakin mataku sudah bekerja, namun rasanya seperti seluruh cahaya di alam semesta dipadamkan. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan dimana-mana…

_Mataku…_

Aku menggertakkan gigiku saat tiba-tiba gelombang kesakitan itu sampai di otakku. Impuls itu kemudian dilanjutkan menuju saraf motorikku, aku mengangkat tanganku—memegang mataku yang seakan kehilangan kinerja fungsinya. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit! Sakit! Mataku serasa terbakar…

"AAAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Aku berteriak. Menggeram menahan rasa sakit yang kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan air mataku mengalir. Sakit! Sesuatu seperti mengoyak kedua bola mataku. Membakar tiap lapisannya dan memberikan rasa sakit yang amat nyata. Membuatku menjerit kesakitan lebih keras selama beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali menjadi gelap. Kesadaranku berangsur menghilang.

Satu hal yang aku tahu saat aku merasakan rasa sakit itu, keputusasaan berhasil menyergapku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa ingin segera mati saja.

* * *

_TBC_

_mayaoreo here!_

_uhm... saya tau banyak hutang yang belum saya selesaikan, tapi apa daya? draft Before-After ini memaksa untuk dipublish... -_- haha_

_so, how is the story? is it entertaining enough? review or kritik, please? _;D


	2. Let Me Tell You

Pertama kali kulihat, ia terbaring tak merespon saat aku melakukan pemeriksaan pascaoperasi. Kemudian, rambut yang semula rapi, kini mulai terlihat menyentuh kerah seragam pasien rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Kacamata dengan minus tebal itu masih tergeletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, setelah Sakura menaruhnya di sana di hari ia dipindahkan ke kamar itu.

Semenjak operasi, sudah berpuluh-puluh kantong infus diganti oleh suster demi memenuhi kebutuhan fisik pasien yang terbaring di kamar VIP itu. Berkali-kali pula aku datang dengan lembar pemeriksaan di tangan serta stetoskop tergantung di leherku, hendak memeriksa keadaan pasien itu.

Sejak laki-laki yang menempati kamar VIP itu pertama kali memasuki ruangan UGD sampai sekarang, aku masih ingat, hanya segelintir orang yang menjenguknya. Itu pun sekedar menanyakan keadaannya dan hanya menitip pesan padaku untuk menghubungi kantor pria itu jika dia sudah sadar. Namun tetap saja, hampir dua minggu pasienku ini tak sadarkan diri. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar menjenguknya.

Kadang saat waktu jagaku sudah selesai, aku pergi ke kamar itu dengan secangkir teh di tangan. Duduk di samping pria tak sadarkan diri itu dan membaca buku Leo Tolstoy yang sedang kucoba selesaikan. Sebuah buku mengenai kisah seorang warga negara Rusia saat Revolusi Rusia berlangsung. Sebuah roman yang cukup mengenaskan.

* * *

_**Before-After**_

_Chapter 2: Let Me Tell You..._

_Warning: AU, Fem!Japan, slight Asakiku, ooc maybe_

* * *

Seperti apa yang kulakukan sore ini, membaca lanjutan cerita Rusia itu pada Bab 10. Secangkir teh hangat yang setia menemaniku, dan seorang ilmuwan yang terbaring dalam gelombang delta. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dalam irama yang sangat lambat, seperti detak jantungnya yang terlihat di layar ECG.

Dari para suster yang mengurus pasien ini, aku mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Alfred F. Jones. Kalau tak salah pria itu salah satu staf di _Leiden Medical Centre_ yang berada di Inggris saat ini. Seorang ilmuwan jenius yang sedang melakukan penelitian untuk gelar doktornya di salah satu universitas terkenal di Britania Raya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar cerita dari para suster jaga di sini. Tambah mereka, pria itu adalah seorang _workaholic_ yang hanya peduli dengan penelitian dan laboratoriumnya. Ekaterina Katyusha, seorang gadis manis asal Ukraina yang kini bekerja sebagai asisten peneliti pria itu, pernah bercerita mengenai pribadi orang ini.

Kututup novelku dan memperhatikan pria yang baru berusia 27 tahun itu. Mataku menyipit dan bibirku membentuk segaris tipis yang tertarik samar ke bawah. Beberapa detik kemudian aku meghela napas.

Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahunya nanti tentang keadaannya yang sebenarnya? Pria itu pasti akan sulit menerima kenyataan...

Aku bergeming. Langit mulai berganti warna, mengingatkanku untuk kembali bertugas. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, kuhabiskan sisa tehku dan membawanya pergi. Tak lupa kuamati kembali layar ECG dan tak menemukan perubahan berarti.

Untuk terakhir kali kutatap wajahnya, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar yang dingin itu.

.

.

.

Aku terpaksa harus berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, karena di sini, kami dilarang berlari. Di depanku, Sakura berjalan menunjukkan arah padaku. Raut mukanya tetap tenang walau dapat kulihat sebenarnya dia sama tegangnya denganku. Aku mengecek data pasien di tangan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari rasa waspada yang berlebih. Kami berhenti tepat di depan kamar VIP tempat pasien bernama Alfred F. Jones dirawat.

Bedanya sekarang, kami mendengar keributan di dalam kamar yang kini pintunya terbuka itu. Aku mengatur napasku dan segera masuk. Kulihat di sisi ranjang pasien tampak dua orang perawat memegangi tangan pria yang seharusnya masih tertidur di sana. Kulihat pria bertubuh besar itu meronta, mencoba melepas cengkraman lemah kedua perawat itu dan terlepas.

Ia meraba wajahnya, mulutnya menggeram samar, saat tangannya menyentuh balutan perban putih yang tadi pagi diganti oleh salah satu perawat. Tak hanya menyentuhnya, ia mencoba menarik perban tersebut. Memaksa agar balutan itu terbuka dan usahanya nyaris berhasil.

Beruntung sebelum ia menarik habis perban itu, aku maju menggeser seorang perawat dan menahan tangannya yang kokoh. Ia mencoba melepas cengkraman tanganku di pergelangan tagannya, namun tak berhasil. Ia menggeram kesal dan meneriakkan makian dalam logat Texas yang samar.

"Lepas perban ini dari wajahku, Sialan!" ia berteriak frustasi. Dan serentetan makian ia ucapkan lagi, namun aku tak melepas tangannya.

Kutatap kedua perawat yang tengah menyaksikan dengan sorot ngeri di depanku dan kuberi isyarat untuk mengambil beberapa dosis obat penenang yang lebih kuat dan perban. Sakura kini berada di sebelahku, namun aku tahu ia tak akan banyak membantu kali ini.

Kutatap wajah maskulin itu dan kueratkan genggamanku. "Kau tak bisa membuka perbanmu sekarang, Tuan." ucapku mencoba menenangkan pasien tersebut. Ia merespon, tangannya kini terhenti.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" ia mendesis pelan. Suaranya sarat akan kebencian, ketakutan dan frustasi. Aku menanggapinya dengan tenang, pengalaman mengajariku untuk tetap bersikap tenang saat memberitahukan diagnosa pada pasien. Dan ia hanya perlu sedikit tamparan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dengan latar belakangnya sebagai ilmuwan.

Tapi hal itu tidaklah semudah teorinya.

"Tanganmu akan tetap seperti ini kalau kau masih berusaha membuka perbanmu. Atau perlukah aku memborgol tanganmu di sisi ranjang agar kau tak melakukannya?" ancamku halus.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya akal sehatnya mulai kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" suaranya serak dan parau. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah divonis menderita AIDS bagiku.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan menatap wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Berapa kali sejak pria itu terus tertidur, aku terus berpikir bagaimana cara memberitahu keadaannya tanpa merasa terbebani? Dan kini saat itu tiba, aku merasakan beban itu dan bingung harus memulai darimana.

"Pertama, Tuan Jones. Akibat gempa yang mengguncang Durham, laboratoriummu rusak." Ia terlihat akan berteriak ke arahku, jadi cepat-cepat kutambahkan, "Namun bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Nona Ekaterina bilang, kalau saat ini fasilitas lab sedang direnovasi kembali. Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah, dirimu."

Aku menggantungka kalimatku sejenak. Kuperhatikan ia menegang gestur tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegak.

"Saat kau mencoba melindungi Nona Ekaterina, kau-"

"Langusung saja pada intinya, dok." ucapnya dingin.

"Hhh... aku berusaha membuat ini lebih mudah untukmu." ujarku ringan. "Zat asam yang mengenaimu, menyebabkan efek samping yang cukup parah pada matamu. Lapisan korneamu rusak." suaraku tanpa emosi.

Ada ruang hening yang tercipta sebelum ia meresponku beberapa detik kemudian. Gelombang kemarahan, kekecewaan dan frustasi itu seperti menguar dari pikirannya, terbaca jelas olehku.

Rahangnya tercetak jelas dan bibir penuhnya mengatup rapat, ia menggeram pelan. Kudengar pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup pelan, nampaknya perawat sudah ada di sini.

"Apakah..." ia menghela napas berat. "Apakah akan terus seperti ini?"

Matanya.

Aku mengerjap pelan dan meggenggam erat tangan kanannya. "Dengan _vitreous humor_ dan korneamu yang rusak, kecil kemungkian kau bisa melihat."

Para perawat kini berdiri di belakangku bersama Sakura, menantikan reaksi dari pasien yang menghuni kamar itu sejak hampir satu bulan yang lalu. Pundak pasien itu terkulai lemas, walau mulutnya masih terkatup rapat.

"Apa ada cara agar..." tangan kirinya mengepal. "agar aku bisa melihat?"

Nyaris tak ada kekuatan di sana. Nada suaranya serak dan parau. Aku mengedip dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Ada caranya."

"Operasi kornea?"

"Ya, dan aku cukup terkejut kau terlihat tenang menerima semua ini." kali ini aku menghela napas lega. Yang terburuk sudah lewat.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sekilas. "Seberapa cepat aku bias mendapat donor?" suaranya masih serak.

Dengan latar belakangnya sebagai peneliti di bidang neurosains (walau tak terlalu berhubungan dengan kasusnya sekarang), aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pembawaannya yang cukup terkontrol. Namun aku tak bisa menjadikannya sebagai indikator kalau mentalnya tidak terguncang.

"Kami akan mengusahakannya." ucapku sembari menatap matanya yang tak dapat kulihat.

Guratan wajahnya mulai melunak. Mulutnya menghela napas berat, ia meggumamkan persetujuan atas ucapanku.

"Lebih baik kau menemukan kornea itu secepatnya, Dok. Aku benci mennunggu." desisnya pelan.

Sakura dan para perawat tahu kalau atmosfer di ruagan ini sudah berangsur normal. Aku melepaskan genggamanku dan menyingkir dari sana. Kulihat ia agak sedikit kaget dengan hilangnya tekanan di telapak tangan kanannya. Kedua perawat itu menggantikan posisiku, membuka balutan perban yang kondisinya mengenaskan. Kemudian membebat perban yang bersih di sana dengan cekatan dan rapi, bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan.

"Hey, Dok. Harus kukatakan padamu, sebaiknya kau memegang kata-katamu kalau tak ingin berurusan lagi denganku." nada suaranya terdengar datar dan... entah kenapa seperti mengejek.

Aku mendengus keras dan menggoreskan penaku kasar di kertas.

.

.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

**A/N:** finally, finally! mayaoreo here~

sorry for a long long update, and I hope you enjoy the story! :D


End file.
